


To Defend For Our Family (An Attack On Titan Spinoff)

by Bad_Little_Angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi, my OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Little_Angel/pseuds/Bad_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the descendants of the cast of AOT become of the age to join the military,  it’s up to the main three’s children to lead like their parents and try to explore their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> All Of these Characters that you probably never heard of are all my Oc's and I love them all!

The 112th cadet corps were entering the night as the bell rang.  
● Lily Ackerman, Daughter was of Mikasa Ackerman  
● Eli Jaeger, Son of Eren Jaeger  
● Andrew Arlert, Son of Armin Arlert  
● Dalila Kirstein, Daughter of Jean Kirstein  
● Arnie and Belle Leonhardt, Daughter and Son of Annie Leonhardt  
● Kathy Hoover, Daughter of Bertolt Hoover  
● Andria Braun and Joseph Braun , Daughter and Son of Reiner Braun  
● Suzuki and Sakura Blouse, Twin Daughter of Sasha Blouse  
● Cameron Springer, Son of Connie Springer  
● Angelica Reiss, Daughter of Historia Reiss/ Krista Lenz  
● Joven and Lila Ackerman, Twin Daughter and Son of Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral  
● Hanna Zoe, Daughter of Hanji Zoe  
Back stories

 

Lily Ackerman- Being born to the #1 of the top 10 in the 104th cadet corps and part of the Survey Corps, she was taught how to use 3DMG at the age of 6.Her mother had told her that her father died trying to protect her. She was used to being left alone while her mother was on missions. She met Eli Jaeger at the age of 7 while her mother and his father was away. She both became instant friends, as she would teach him how to use 3DMG gear and he told her stories about what was outside of the walls that was told by his father. She decided that she would follow her mother’s footsteps and become a member of the survey corps.

Eli Jaeger- He grew up listening to stories from his father stories about the outside world. He and his father’s friend, Armin let their kids bond one day while they were away. This had the kids becoming great friends, and would constantly talk about what lies outside of the walls. Eli eventually meet Lily at the age of 7 while their parents were away. He would tell her stories about the outside world while she would teach him the 3DMG gear. He decided to agree with what Lily did and follow his father’s footsteps and join the military.

Andrew Arlert- He was the first of the three friends to have someone that was academically smart. Their father would usually bring out his book about the outside world that he had growing up. Andrew met Eli when their parents were at a meeting about their next adventure. The son begged his father, hoping that he would let him come venture outside of the HQ territory. He allowed them, but hid him in a cart, protected by many soldiers, including Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. He saw titans kill the soldiers that deserved to live. Armin, their father told him things about titans that made him really wish that they weren’t alive. Andrew met Lily, Mikasa’s daughter not long after the expedition. She taught him a few things about 3DMG 2 years before they were allowed to join the military. They followed Eli and Lily with the military idea. Hoping that he would do physically better than his father, but the same academically smart. He later grew a crush on Lily, but never really knew.

Joven and Lila Ackerman- The twin son and daughter of Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral came as a blessing and curse to the both. They were quick on learning how to kill titans and 3DMG (Levi was in a gang that used stolen 3DMG from the manga and anime show, No Regrets). They were also the ones that scared many of the other kids, and barely had any friends which caused them to become closer with each other. Their father would tell them stories about their mother (Petra, who is now a titan shifter.) and how she is the best mother there is. Their mother would often have them visit their grandparents (Petra’s parents) due to their expeditions. They were rarely allowed to come to the expeditions due to their mother’s nervousness. They were sometimes allowed by their father to kill the titans on the expeditions, but were usually in carts that had Hanji Zoe’s daughter, and Armin’s Son. Those were their first ever friends they made that was kids of the soldiers of the survey corps. They wanted to make their parents proud so they decided to join the military, even if it meant that they would secretly do it, and that’s what they did. They both knew that their parents were going to kill the both of them, but they now know they did it to bring pride to their family.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings are always hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real beginning

Everyone was standing shoulder to shoulder, waiting to be yelled at by the new instructor. Shadis has decided to take a break, leaving a new instructor to yell. “Who is this flower? Maybe you could be the first to die.” he smiled and his yellowish teeth were exposed and his alcohol breath was terrible, as if I wanted to be working with him. He looked at me. “Lily Ackerman, daughter of Mikasa Ackerman.” He had a small surprised look. “That daughter someone who had the same power of 100 regular soldiers. We have the same expectations for you, just like your mother.” I nodded.  
‘His smile looked like a smiling titan, just like what my mom told me about the creatures that killed my mom’s 2nd mother.’

Flashback:  
I stepped into my little cottage that was not far from HQ. It was my birthday present from Commander Levi from when I was 10. My mom was in the kitchen, making tomato soup with rosemary. “Mom, I have a surprise for you.” she turned around with a smile. ‘I hope she understands why.’ “Mom. I’m going the military.” her smile left, only leaving a sad face. “Promise me that you will be safe.” she bends down on her knees. I nodded my head. “I was going to give you this on your birthday, but I think it would be a good idea.” she hands me a locket, and a black scarf that looks like hers. I open the locket and it was a picture of me and my mother on one side and the other side was a man doing the soldier salute. “Is this dad?” She nodded with a frown. “He would want you to have this.” She gets to the closet and gives me a partially ripped green cloak with the symbol my mother always wears. “Mom, thanks.” she pulled me into a hug and I pulled away. “I promise I will survive, and be like you.” “Don’t.” Her tears were now exposed.  
Back to reality

He began to yell at Eli. I wanted to defend for him being called a son of a monster growing up. But I knew that I couldn’t stop to help. I was expected to be just like my mother, and so that is what they want. “Soldier, did you really have to be the son of a complete monster that our money is being paid towards?” he asked Eli. “I don’t know sir. I don’t know who my mother is and my father is busy saving people like yours lives. Who knows if I have the same power as he does.” He looks at me, and I nodded back. I could hear the Instructor beginning to yell at Suzuki and Sakura about how their mother was eating a baked potato right where they both were. “My mother was stupid at the time, and didn’t know how hard it was going to be for the next 3 years of training.” Said Suzuki. She was right. My mom would tell me stories of what she did when she was at trainee camp and told me about Suzuki’ and Sakura’s mother eating a baked potato on the very first day of training. He walked away from the girls. “All right you maggots! Go to your cabins’ and when the bell rings, its dinner time. Other than that, you can walk around and check out the camp you’re now stuck in for the next 3 years, unless you don’t have the guts! NOW LEAVE!!” “YES SIR!” we all screamed while doing the salute. “Lily!” it was Lila, my cousin. “Lila what’s up?” “Nothing except that now I’m excited to train just like my parents and kill the titans along with them.” Her voice was happy but scary, just like her parents. ‘Imagine if Hanji became your aunt.’ “I’m 13 now, like literally, it’s my birthday.” She put her hands on her face like as if she has seen a ghost. “We could ask the chef’s to make you a cake. I’m the daughter of Levi Ackerman, and they should fear me.” Her voice then became stern like her father’s. “Easy Tiger. We have the twins remember? They have to bring food everywhere like their mother.” She nodded. “That’s true.” The twins began to run up to us. “Well, speak of the devils.” “We heard that it was your birthday today, so tonight we are going to throw a party not only for your birthday, but to celebrate all of us entering the trainee camp.” They said in unison, which always sounded very creepy. “Ok.” They began to skip to the girls’ cabin while holding hands.

~ Time Skip brought to you by a random creepy man with a plaid shirt and mustache.~

The dinner bell rang with a tinting sound. Lila and I were going to have dinner with Eli, Andrew, and Joven. We walked into the dining hall, and there was all of my friends. I looked around and it was pictures of my mother when she was my age on the exact same day as we were, the day she got her haircut, graduation day, the battle of Trost, her hugging Eren, when she was defending him and Armin, when my uncle was beating up Eren, choosing day, the expeditions, the reveal of the female titan’s identity, and continuously. The one that spoke out to me the most was my parent’s wedding photo. She was smiling, while holding my father’s hand with the silver ring. I looked at my father’s face, as it tried to match a face that I have seen before. “I need to go grab my jacket.” I realized who my father was, and I was not happy.


	3. Chapter 2: My Identity had always false

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are told and kisses are given

Tears swelled around my eyes as I grabbed my ALIVE dad’s jacket. “I’m not Lily Ackerman.” I would repeat this in my head over and over again. “Who am I?” “You’re Lily Ackerman.” It was Eli . “No, I’m not.” I said is a hoarse voice. “I’m Lily Jaeger.” He had a surprised look. “No you aren’t. You are Lily Ackerman, my dad divorced your mom.” “Why?” “When she had you, my dad ran off for a few days and it made everyone worried. So when he came back, he was drunk and fist fought your mom. He later realized he was just mad from everything that happened from when he was 10. To protect you, he divorced your mom.” I saw everything

Flashback  
Everything is a bit blurry. “Look, what I did was a major mistake, and I know that is I could go back in time, I would stop it from happening.” “Well, that doesn’t help with anything that you just did. You messed up BIG TIME Eren. You knew that you were going to be a father for the past almost 10 months, and now you get cold feet? Let’s Just divorce!” “Fine!” The door slammed. I began to cry as the lightning and thunder grew loudly like my parents fighting. “Shhh…. Lily. It’s just you and me now. I promise you that I will keep you away from harm. Even if it means I have to pull you away from the military.”  
Flashback ends

“Eli, why didn’t she tell me about it?” I said with an emotionless voice which made me sound like I was Levi’s child. “Your mom probably didn’t want you to know because it would bring back terrible memories.” Eli said. “Your right, but she lied to me. Telling me that he died trying to protect me.” “There is a lie that was supposed to protect you. Look, let’s just keep this between the both of us. Ok?” Eli asked. I sniff. “Ok. Let me get my cloak.” I grab my father’s cloak. We walked back, but while we drew near the dining hall, I got a theory. “Eli, what if your mother was my mom. Think about it, you were born 2 months after me. We were going to be twins, but you were delayed” he looked at me. “Lily, maybe your right. Let’s get inside, it’s beginning to rain.” I felt the sprinkles of the rain. “I’ll be there in a second. Give me a moment to enjoy the rain.” He nodded, and went inside. ‘Eli, thank you for being the brother I always wanted. I’m glad that I have you as a friend. Thank god that our parents are alive.’ I thought with a happy thought. I looked up and I could see a shining star that reminded me of a diamond that Andrew would tell me about. ‘Thank you god for giving me the friends that will pass down their stories of the outside world. I enjoy the fact that I have someone that will stop me from doing bad. From now on, I will be my mother. I am my mother.’ The rain came down harder as Andrew told me to get inside, but stopped when he felt the rain. “Lily, the rain is back.” He said with a happy voice. “I know. I’m glad that I have you. Along with everyone else that is in the dining hall.” He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. “The star that is revealed is shining at the both of us. Like as if it a sign for the both of us.” We looked at each other and I suddenly felt his warm lips on mine. We pulled away when I heard Dalila beginning to aww at us. “Let’s get inside.” I nodded, and we held hands as we went inside.


	4. Chapter 3: The Birthday that nobody will forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday Party for my lovely child

Everyone looked at me and Andrew as we entered the dining hall. Suzuki and her sister pulled out a 4 layer cake that was chocolate frosting and strawberry cake. It looked amazing. “Lily, what do you think?” asked Andira. “It’s amazing. Thanks Berry! Thank you everyone.” I screamed the last part and everyone was awesome about the whole thing. I received so many presents.  
o A family portrait of me, my dad, and my mom from Eli  
o A copy of the book that talks about the outside world from Andrew  
o A new dress from Dalila  
o A Samurai sword from Arnie  
o A photo album of all of my friends from Kathy, Berry, and   
o A cookbook from Suzuki and Sakura  
o A new haircut that was a bit longer than my mother’s from Cameron  
o A drawing book and supplies from Joven and Lila  
o And a book about my mother and me from Hanna  
I loved them all, but Eli then gave me a silver ring with a quote on it. ‘This world is very cruel but very beautiful – Mikasa Ackerman’ It was right. Everything I knew and heard form the adults were about how the hellish creatures killed members about my age.

My eyes were tired and the bell rang. “Thanks guys for this. Now we have training tomorrow morning. Let’s get back.” I said with a sluggish voice. “She’s right. Lets’ go, but after this. Lily, we have a question for you.” ‘Every year they ask this.’ Suzuki said, “Do you like someone?” I shook my head, like what I did for the past 3 years now. “I want to survive. I don’t need love to bother me, we figured that out after what happened Franz and Hannah.” I said, and I knew I was right. We exited the hall, and entered the raining sky. Most of the girls ran a fast as they could to get away from the rain. Belle and I were the only ones that didn’t run. “Lily, why do you always say no to love?” Belle asked. “I just don’t need it.” I responded. “What about Andrew or Eli. They did follow you to military camp because you did join.” She said. “Well, they’re my friends. Like how we are, somehow. How are we friends, when our mom’s hate each other to death.” I asked. She shrugged her shoulders, and we continued to talk. I laid on my bed in my nightgown with short shorts. Once I hit the pillow, I slept peacefully.


	5. Chapter 4: Dream Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's Dream

I was sitting down in my house, looking at pictures in a photo album of life. “Lily, what are you looking at?” it was Annie. “A photo album.” I responded with a smile. “No. It’s a book about the outside world. As a member of the military police, I must take it and destroy the book.” She pulled it away from me as I saw the words from my book. “DON’T TOUCH MY BOOK!!!” I screamed. Then lightning flashed as I heard Eli telepathically saying. ‘Now it’s your turn to change.’ Then I got struck by lighting and I changed into a titan. “Two titans on HQ territory.” It was Levi. ‘NO! It’s Eli and Lily. Stop!’ They couldn’t hear me. ‘I’m a monster. So let’s go be monsters.’ Eli agreed and we collapsed the HQ. ‘I’m a monster, and will always be one.’ Eren was impaled with a huge piece of wood. ‘Lily,Eli. Why?’ he asked like as if he was dying. ‘Because, nobody treats us likes actual humans.’ I grabbed Levi. ‘Fear me now?’ he had an emotionless look and held his head back, like he was sacrificing himself. I bit down. ‘Bye.’ “Lily! Stop!” it was Andrew. ‘Sorry, but you better run.’ I thought. ‘Lily. It’s mom. Stop. I still love you, and we could work this out.’ She said. ‘Yeah, so testing me. Putting needles in body, taking away some of my blood, and being tested on like a dead frog is how I want to spend the rest of my life.’ I said. I grabbed my mom and bit her like candy. ‘It’s good to be a monster.’ Then the sane part of me began to scream at me. ‘I need to get out.’ I popped out, and fell. Eli looked at me and picked me up. “Eli, just eat me. Be the monster you are the son of.” His hand gripped tighter. “Lily! Get Eli out of there!” Andrew said. “I’m sorry Andrew, I love you.” I screamed in pain. “LILY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Everything went black. I woke up.


	6. Chapter 5: Training is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day in training

The sound of the Rusty bell was ear bleeding. I wondered to myself about what I said in my dream to Andrew as my dream me said its last words. ‘Do I really care about Andrew that way? No, remember. Love is a distraction in this caged apocalypse.’ Belle was asking why there were tears on my face. “It’s nothing. Just thinking about what my dad would say.” I responded in a tough voice. “What would he say?” she asked. “He would say that I need to be tough, and to not give up.” I knew this is what he would really say. “Oh. While you were asleep, we found this letter from your mom and Eli’s dad. Here.” She handed me and faintish white letter, with midnight blue ink.

“Dear Lily,  
Happy birthday! You probably figured out about who your father is, and I’m sorry that I lied to you for the past few years, but it was for the greater good. Eli was supposed to be your twin, but he was delayed for a few more months. When Eren and I got divorced, we promised that we would split the even amount of time between you, and one of us, but when Eli came, Eren said that he probably had his titan shifting powers and decided to take him, and I would have you. Your name means that you get mad when you don’t a goal, and your goal since you could read was to get outside of the walls. I’m glad that I have you with me. I know you will make it and be like me in training.  
Love,  
Mom, Mikasa Ackerman

The next one was from Eren

Dear Lily,  
Well, your 13 now. Your powers will grow and I promise that. Being your biological father is different than being your mother’s friend, but I promise you that I will be there for you. You have the same goal as what I, your mom and Andrew’s father did when we were your kids ,and we still have that dream. I’m glad that you’re related to me. You being in the military along with Eli, Andrew will be the next generation of what we were. I promise you that you will survive, and promise me that you will keep Eli and Andrew from leaving. I’m proud of you, and you will live and be the best soldier just like your mother. The first stage of training is balance. Be loose and tight at the same time. Your mom did fine, and so will you. I love you, and will be there.  
Love,  
Dad, Eren Jager

I was glad that Eren told me what I needed to do, and it was one of the new goals I needed. I got through balancing very easily, along with Eli. Andrew took a minute to find their balance but passed. The sunset and dinner was ready. Suzuki and Sakura pulled out some soup, and it made the place smell wonderful. I took a piece of the remaining cake from the night before. “Lily, you ready for training tomorrow?” I nodded. “I’m ready for it for the next 3 years of my life. You guys should be as well.” I responded. I walked out of the dining hall after the rusty bell began to ring. I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write to Eren, talking about my dream.

~ Time Skip Brought to you by Lily Ackerman writing ~

P.S. This is in Normal Point Of View  
Eren explained that it’s probably because that you realized about him being your father, but he was confused about the Andrew thing. You continued to write to him for the next 3 years.


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Graduation, 3 years later. (A/N): I will tell you guys when it’s in normal POV or when it’s in Lily’s POV. Kk? Let’s get to the story. P.s. This is in Normal POV.

Lily became tough and quiet for the rest of training. She usually got into writing and wrote during her free times, including eating. She also began to draw pictures of the outside world. Andrew, Eli and the rest would usually leave Lily alone, afraid of her hurting them. Lily didn’t always want to be alone. She would talk to her friends when she wasn’t drawing or writing. Lily often decided to go work and practice on the day’s training, along with Belle.

(A/N): This is in Lily’s POV now

“Lily!” I turned around and it was Andrew. “Hey, graduation is tomorrow. Have you figured out which regiment you want to join?” I asked while I used my 3DMG device to practice for tomorrow’s finals. He joined along, and 3 seconds after Andrew joined with me, Eli joined. “Hey, what regiment do you want Lily?” Eli asked. “I want to do the survey corps. I would be home but I would also follow my dreams. You guys shouldn’t follow.” I responded. “Why not? The three of us have the same dream.” Andrew said. “TREE!” I screamed. We twisted away and rejoined seconds later. “That was close. Thanks Lily” Eli said. ‘We all have changed since what were 13. Maybe dad gave me a letter back. I’m excited to go back home and go on my dream.’ “Lily, Titan in 5 feet.” I grabbed my blades and sliced at the nape, taking a piece away and a foot into the wood. “That is amazing Lily.” They both said in unison. The old bell rang, telling it’s time for dinner, the final one as us as trainees. We took off our gear and we walked to the mess hall. “I need to go get my cloak, save me something to eat.” I said. “Ok, see you in a bit.” Eli responded. I walked to the girls’ dorm and I found a letter on my bed.

 

“Dear Lily,  
The time as flown by at the camp hasn’t it? Well I’m glad that you made it this far and I’m proud of not only you. I’m proud of Eli, Andrew and you. You pushed yourself to the point that you can fight with anger and power with you. Tomorrow’s your birthday, and graduation. Three years ago you joined this camp and was a girl. Now you are graduating and you’re now a trained woman soldier. We’ll see you in a few days.  
Love,  
Dad, Eren Jaeger  
P.S. Your mother and I will have a surprise for you when you guys come home.”

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought about what the surprise was. I grabbed my green cloak, put it on and walked away. “LILY! I’m SO EXCITED!!” Lila and Joven were walking to the mess hall. “Lila, what regiment do you want?” I asked. “I don’t know. We better go eat. Finals are tomorrow.”

~ Time skip brought to you by me eating trail mix (From Trader Joes. It’s REALLY good, sorry for those who are reading this and are allergic to peanuts)~

First was 3DMG practice.  
(A/N): This is in the instructor’s POV  
Dalia Kirstein: Very elegant when it came to 3D Maneuvering Gear, but is very hard to work with, like her father.  
Suzuki Blouse: She is very energetic, but can be a distraction when it comes to killing  
Sakura Blouse: Like her sister she is very energetic, but is a bit stronger than her sister.   
Arnie and Belle swished through the trees, both hitting 2 15 meter titan dummies.  
Arnie Leonhardt: Very stern and can fight like a boxer, but doesn’t work with groups.  
Belle Leonhardt: She is hard to break. She works better with others than her brother.  
Kathy Hoover: Her balance when it comes to the 3DMG is flawless, but is around only around certain people.  
Andria Braun: Her nickname “Berry” is very odd, but describes her personality. She has the anger that feeds her power and hatred against the filthy creatures.  
Joseph went by his sister and cut the dummy. “Damn, you beat me Joseph!” said Dalila. “Sucks to be you. Just try to keep up. Lily has more kills than all of ours combined.” Lily passed by the group and cut through.  
Joseph Braun: He is very powerful when it comes to hand to hand combat and using the swords with the 3DMG. He is very protective of his sister though, and will slow him down.  
Cameron Springer: He goofs around a lot like his father and works very well with only the Blouse twins. He is very competitive against Dalila though and it helps with killing.  
Angelica Reiss: She was brought up with her mother who lied. She hated being talked about her mother and would use it to kill and fight. She is very weak though.  
Hanna passed by the trees, and joined along with Joven and Lila. She giggled as the wind hit her face, and bounced around. She was like a child with too much sugar.  
Hanna Zoe: She has a very childish minds when it comes to the topic about Titans. She is quick and clean when it comes to killing.  
Joven and Lila Ackerman: They twins are inseparable and are strong. They can kill, fight, and work like nobody else just like their father.  
Lily, Eli, and Andrew lead the group and killed left and right.  
Andrew Arlert: Is very strong for his age and is incredibly intelligent like his father. His only weakness is his feelings, and this will weaken him when soldiers die  
Eli tried to hit a dummy but was beaten by Lily, who cut through the material for the nape like there was nothing, and also cut into the wood as long as a foot into the neck. Eli cut the material through but it was a regular cut. Andrew followed and cut a bit extra off of the titan.  
Eli Jaeger: His anger like his father’s is dangerous, but helps kill them. He may be special somehow, but he has the power to kill them.  
Lily went to the last dummy, and cut the head clean off.  
Lily Ackerman: Her power and skills are incredible. She is probably even better than her mother and Uncle. She has the power of 150 average soldiers, and is excelled in everything. She is just like her mother.

(Normal POV): The 16 and 15 year olds got off of their 3DMG. And got ready for their hand- to- hand combat. There was a list of who got to fight who.

· Lily And Andrew  
· Eli and Dalila  
· Hanna and Joven  
· Andria and Sakura  
· Cameron and Suzuki  
· Joseph and Kathy  
· Angelica and Belle  
· Arnie and Lila   
Each person got together and began to work.  
(  
A/N): This is in Lily’s POV

I flipped Andrew over my shoulder like as if he was a feather. “Ouch. Ok, just because we’re trying to pass to the top doesn’t mean you have to hurt me.” Andrew said as he rubbed his back. “Sorry, there’s just a lot on my mind. Here you try to get the dagger.” I said as I took the dagger from his hand. He grabs my wrist and flips me over his shoulder. Then at that split second, I forced my way out falling on my back and forced his hand to release his grip. “Lily.. How did you?” Andrew asked but he was interrupted by me running up to him with the dagger. “Nope.” He said as he grabbed the dagger and pulled me into his space and held the dagger at my throat. “Nice.” I said with a small smile as we backed away. The commander said that our time was done, and the results would be posted before the graduation ceremony. “Ok. I guess maybe we should get ready.” I said as I looked down. Andrew agreed and we walked back to our cabins. “Lily!” I turned around to see Eli. He’s grown so quickly that somehow he was the same height as me. “I can’t call you shorty anymore. That’s not fun!” I said. “Haha. I’m taller than Levi now. He will forever be short.” He said with a giant smile. I laughed with agreement. The three of us continued to walk to the cabins. We walked separate ways as I arrived at the girls’ cabin.

Time Skip to Graduation ceremony

I stood along with my friends as I was ready to be placed in the top 10. They began to call out names.

 

1\. Lily Ackerman  
2\. Eli Jaeger  
3\. Joseph Braun  
4\. Kathy Hoover  
5\. Belle Leonhardt  
6\. Dalila Kirstein  
7\. Andrew Arlert  
8\. Joven and Lila Ackerman  
9\. Sakura Blouse  
10\. Cameron Springer

I stood proudly in the front knowing that I impressed the instructors for 3 years straight. Nothing was going to stop me from becoming what I wanted to be. I know that my mom would be proud of me for doing my best. “You are dismissed.” The instructor said with his final booming words. “Yes Sir,” we all said out loud.


	8. Chapter 7: Celebration Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's wonderful 16th birthday and the celebration for 3 years of hard training

We all danced around the dining hall and socializing like as if it was 3 years ago. Andrew stood up to me and held out his hand. “Do you want to dance?” He said nervously. I nodded my head and grabbed his hand. “I never danced before.” I said to him. “I haven’t either.” He said back smiling. I wore my green dress along with my dad’s cloak. I lied to Andrew about how I never danced before. I was very good for dancing. “For someone who never danced before, you’re very good.” He said looking at his feet. “I lied. I know you lied too.” I said smiling. He nodded his head in agreement. We danced to the fiddle played by Berry. 

The foodie twins pulled out the birthday cake, triple chocolate. They pulled out presents after the cake was pulled out and everything was like before. “Here. Our presents aren’t much, but who knows, maybe they are the best.” Belle says. 

A ankle bracelet from Eli  
A sword from Belle and Arnie  
A charm bracelet with the Wings Of Freedom Bracelet from Berry, Jospeh, and Kathy  
A new hairstyle from Dalila  
A dress from Suzuki and Sakura  
A pair of flats from Cameron  
A Tiara with Aquamarine gems from Angelica  
A Piercing from Joven and Liila   
A book about Titans from Hanna

“Andrew, what did you get Lily?” Angelica asked. Andrew stood up from his place and went to the boys dorm with Eli and Joven following. “Lily, why don’t you wear your new outfit?” Lila says. “I’m good.” I responded. “That wasn’t a question, it was a request.” Lila said, shoving me to the bathroom to change. Suzuki and Sakura helping me into my outfit. “I feel very uncomfortable right now.” I said as I looked into the mirror, seeing myself look like a princess. “Andrew is going to give you his present to you if you wear it.” Suzuki said, trying to change my mood. Sakura placed the tiara on top of my head. They placed some makeup on me to cover a small scar from my second year of training. A bit of lip gloss and I was good. 

I returned to the dining hall to see Andrew in a more formal outfit. There was a piano in the corner where we sat for out meals. He blushed as I entered with the girly version of me. “You look like the stars. So beautiful to see.” He said, like he was flirting with me. I felt my cheeks turn a rose powder pink. “You look like the moon, shy but bright.” I said, trying to think of something good to say. “Care to dance?” He asked, taking his hand out. I nodded and took his hand, almost hesitating. He smiled and took me to the empty area to dance. Dalila began to play my lullaby that my mom would sing to me when I was little. 

“Remember, I know how to dance.” I said to Andrew, which made a smile grow on his face. “So do I.” He said, twirling me around. I tried to not look at my feet, but I did. “Hey.” Andrew said, using his pointer finger to list my chin to make me look at him. “Don’t look at your feet. Look at me. You won’t mess up.” He said, making me want to… I actually don’t know. He made mixed emotions happen to me, I fell in love with him, but he was one of my closest friends I ever had. The dance began to draw to a close, which made me sad that I didn’t tell him about how I felt right at that moment. I loved him.   
Eli asked to dance with me. I had to dance with him since he was one of my closest friends ever. “God, you look so much like mom.” He said, looking right into my eyes. “You look so much like dad.” I said to him. He slipped a letter to my secret pocket of my dress. “Read it after we’re done dancing. It’s from Levi.” He said. “Ok double O seven. Mission complete agent.” I responded in his ear to mess around with him. We finished dancing seconds later. I headed to the bathroom to read the letter. 

‘Dear Lily,  
So.. You know about who your dad is huh? Well, that is another lie. I’m your dad. Sure, ok. Maybe you’re confused with me at the moment about who is your actual dad, but I am. You have my Raven hair and one and only weakness, which is afraid of losing those you care for. Your mother knew that you would take it better if she said Eren was your father. Anyway, I’m glad you’re growing up so much. I remember the day you were born. So small and beautiful. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I promise you that I will be there for you as soon as you come home. Petra left the Survey Corps and divorced me. She took custody of the twins because she said that she wants them away from someone who was a murder before, which is me. Everything else at home is fine other than that. Everyone is fine here and nothing has really changed as well. Anyway, I’ll see you soon Lily.   
Love,  
Dad, Levi Ackerman.’

I stood there in the state of shock. Levi, Humanities strongest soldier is my father, my true one. “Lily, are you alive?” Lila asked, waiting for a response. “Yeah, I’m alive. I’ll be out in a minute.” I said, trying to act normal or at least sound like it. I could see the faint scar from running into a tree in my second year of training. The stupid gear malfunctioned and ran me into a tree. I grabbed some skin tone powder to cover it up. “I’m ready.” I said to Lila who was still waiting at the door. “Great. Andrew wants another dance with you to end off the night.” She said, like she found it adorable. I quickly hid the letter in my cape to keep it out of eyesight. 

“Why. You look even better than before,” Andrew said. “Like a galaxy of stars made you up.” He said, continuing his flirt. “I’m sure the stars made you up as well.” I said, kind of repeating his flirt. “You ready for round two?” I nodded and took his open hand. 

“Remember to look at me.” Andrew said, once again lifting my head from the floor. I suddenly felt myself become closer to him, inches from his lips. ‘God. He has become so handsome over these past years.’ I though. ‘Do I like him?’ I pondered so much. “Eyes on me Lily.” Andrew said, for the third time pulling my face from the floor. His eyes were like the pictures of the ocean, so blue. My dark grey eyes could be compared to coal, a dusty piece of rock. “Your eyes are so beautiful. Like a midnight black, a hit of blue in the mix.” He said. ‘Never mind. They are apparently like the night sky.’ His head began to lean into my ear. “I love you Lily. So much.” He whispered in my ear. I didn’t know what I thought at the moment but I couldn’t control it. “I love you too. As much as you do to me.” I whispered into his ear. He twirled me around like a ballerina. I could feel my dress fly through, showing off some of my legs. “I didn’t know you had legs Lily.” Joseph said, smiling. “I always have, I just don’t show them off.” I responded. “Also, don’t be a perv like your dad is.” I responded, earning some respect from the others. Dalila played the last note of the song, trailing them to last even longer than what it needed to be. Andrew began to twirl me until the last note came out from the trail, tipping me near to the floor. I could feel my cheeks fill with blood and create a rose red color. “She’s blushing.” Suzuki said to her sister. “Awww…..” Sakura said. He pulled me up from the floor and pulled me into a kiss, one that made my heart near the point of not beating. His lips were soft and warm, like a cookie fresh from the oven. I pulled away first. “Thank you for the present.” I said, looking at his ocean eyes once again. “We all have one more thing.” He said, letting my hands free from his. “You’re going to sing us your mother’s lullaby.” He said. Dalila began to get her fingers ready on the piano. “It was only for me to hear. Nobody else.” I responded, trying to get out of it. “You’ll be fine. Plus, we’ll forget it by tomorrow morning.” Eli said, knowing my way to get out of it. “Fine.” I responded, feeling defeated. Everyone began to become quite and Dalila began to play the opening notes. “One dream. Child of the Earth, do you know just how much you’re worth. You have walked this path since your birth, you were destined for more. There are those who tell you you’re wrong. They will try to silence your song, but right here is where you belong so don’t search anymore.”…

Everyone clapped once I was done. “That was so beautiful.” Lila said, pretending to cry. The bell rang for the final time, meaning that dinner was over. We began to leave the place we could come together and remember the good old days from when we were little. “Lily, you know what we are going to ask. Who is it?” Suzuki asked for the rest of the group. Andrew lowered his head like he was in shame. I couldn’t point him out as someone that I had a crush on. “Nobody. Love is a stupid thing and could get us all killed from it.” I lied. Andrew looked back up, knowing that I lied and stayed in his neutral face. Eli could tell as well, but didn’t say anything. “You mean the dances, the blushing, flirts, and the kiss were nothing.” Haoto asked. “Yeah. I have to be tough to live in this world.” I responded. “Wow, that’s cold.” “We should get going. We have to leave tomorrow morning for Trost.” I responded. There were mutters and grumbles in the group, but we moved out. “Wow,” Was the only words Suzuki and Sakura could say.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome Trost, We were here before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their preparations for Trost

The morning sun woke me up a bit earlier than before. It took me a bit to realize it was a lantern at the window. It meant we had to go get ready to leave in a bit. I quickly and quietly packed my things together and placed everything in a bag. Moments after I finished packing, there was Eli and Andrew. I had left out a change of clothes to change into for the morning, but now was a good time to change.

The early sun hurt my eyes, but the cold wind didn’t really help either. ‘Bad day to wear a black top and leggings.’ I thought for a second. People could consider me cold hearted for yesterday, but I could get cold from things in real life. “You cold?” Andrew asked. I nodded, even my scarf wouldn’t help me. “Here, take it. I’m fine.” He said as he handed me his jacket. It was the one my mother would say that was his father’s when he was a kid. I took it and quickly wrapped myself around it, taking not time to make myself warm. “Thank you. I packed mine inside of my bag.” I said, not trying to be weird with Eli around.

“We’re soldiers now. Just like with our parents.” Eli said for the first time this morning. He was very quiet this morning as we reached the workout room. “Yeah. I don’t know if that’s good or bad. My mom didn’t want me to be a soldier.” I said. “My dad was ok with it because he was wanting me to do what he did.” Eli responded, which we all understood. “With your dad’s determination, we could understand what you meant. He just wanted another Titan killer with him.” “Yeah. He would always tell me about how he wanted a legacy to begin, starting with his son.” He said. “My dad’s going to kill me.”Andrew said. “Why?” “He wanted me to stay away from the military. He never wanted me to become a soldier.” There was a silence from us all. “Maybe, he’ll be proud of you. People did say that you did better than him.” I said. He just nodded his head and we began to become stronger.

“Guys. I have something to say.” I said as we began to cool down. “What?” They both asked in unison. “I found out who my dad is.” I responded. Eli shook his head, telling me not to tell “either” of them. “Who is it?” Andrew asked. I looked down and hid myself with my hair. “Levi.” I muttered. “Who?” Andrew asked again. “LEVI! MY FATHER Is Levi.” I said, trying to hold back tears. I couldn’t fight them and just sat down and hid my face. I could hear the both of them sit next to me. “That’s…. something you don’t really hear every day.” Eli said. “She lied to me and said Eren was. Why did she lie so much? WHY?” I yelled, still crying. “You’re so easy to hurt if we know you too well. She didn’t want you to become hurt for you to know that your uncle was your father. The one that you could never stand for. He also has a wife and two kids, he couldn’t have Petra know about his other kid.” Eli said. “Petra divorced him and took custody of the twins. This is all my fault.” I said. “No it’s not. It’s Levi’s. He should have stayed with you. You’re his kid.” “He had the twins as well. What can be changed about that? He fell in love with another woman and left my mom to be with her.” There it was, silence once again. Andrew then pulled me into a hug. “You don’t need Levi to be there for you. Your mom would want you to be strong about it.” Andrew said. “Eren married Mikasa a few months after you were born and Levi leaving for Petra. She wanted a father for you, but it didn’t work. She was pregnant with me when Eren left her. Not long after that, I came. Everything else I said was true.” Eli said. “Wait. You knew this whole time and never actually had the guts to tell me?” I said as I stood up from my spot, rage filling my head. “I’m sorry,I wanted to tell you but I was scared that if you found out the truth that you would be like a stone. Cold and no expression.” He said as he stood up, Andrew along. “I don’t care! I wanted to know who my father was and you were hiding this from me! IS EVERYONE LYING TO ME!?!?!?!?” I yelled as I punched a bag, making it hit the back of the wall and swing back and forth, harder and slower than before. “I’ll see you guys on the carriage.” I grabbed my jacket and walked out. “Lily….. I’m sorry.” Eli said after I slammed the door shut and walked back to the girls’ cabin.

I took a brisk shower and grabbed the extra pair of clothes from my bag. “Hey” Lila said as she saw me brush my hair. “Hi.” “Something wrong? You seem a bit pissed off.” She asked. I slammed my brush into the bag. “I’m fine. Just…” I stopped before I could tell her everything. “Just? Tell me everything.” She said as she pulled me to my bed. “Well…. Here. Levi’s my dad. Petra divorced Levi and has custody of you and Joven. Everything is screwed up now. Eli knew about Levi and Mikasa. Andrew is unknown to me and I might have a crush on him.” I said and I covered my mouth. ‘Crap! I just said that!’ I thought as terror came across from me. “WHAT? YOU LIKE…?!?!” Lila said as I quickly covered her mouth before she said who. “SH! There are other people here.” I said as The twins came across. “What was she gonna say?” Sakura said. I sighed and let my hand move away from her mouth. “Andrew. I like Andrew.” I said with a depressed look on my face with my hair covering my face. “You do?!?!?” The both said, surprised. I nodded my head, still not looking at them. “But my mom just divorced….” Lila said with a scared look. I then grabbed the letter from Levi and gave it to her. She then reads it and begins to become scared. “She can’t do this. we’re in the military and we have our own rights now.” Lila said. “Not when she has custody over you guys.” I said. “Awww. Come here.” The twins said as I got up and hugged them, crying lightly. Lila joined me seconds after. “We’re gonna miss you Lila.” Suzuki said, her sister just nodding. “I’m so sorry Lila.” I said. What felt like hours after, we let go. “I should tell Joven.” Lila said. I just nodded and walked away, packing everything. I felt something lighter on my chest, not my chest but all together on my relieve. I felt like a person with so many sins on them become clean, pure from their mistakes and become a saint. I felt free.

We eventually did come together to the carriages to go to Trost. There was Eli and Andrew, waiting for me. “Lily…” Eli said. I just put my face down and ignored him. “Lily please.” Andrew said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away knowing I could never feel the same for him than I did before. I just sat on the carriage and covered my face into my knees, waiting for it to all go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you actually like it. It's only of my first pieces of writing.


End file.
